Flowers
by crailis
Summary: [Oneshot][Kataang] Just a bit of Kataang fluff involving flowers. Awh X3


Yup! I did post this once AGES ago. And then I deleted it. XD Now I'm uploading it again. Yays.  
Spur of the moment fic. It truly was. That is apparently reflected in to both Katara and Aang. I luff it X3  
This was written in about March. I have no clue when in their world it takes place. Dont sue me D:

I dont own Avatar. Nope, nope.

--------------

It always seemed wonderful to me when I could just relax and do some of the things I most enjoyed. Sit in the rain, take a swim, or fly through the air without a doubt in the world... anything that would completely immerse me in nature. Whatever complications we may have had that day or any other time, the feeling of nature all around me would just wipe those worries clean, leaving me without a care in the world. I took the opportunity whenever I could, whenever I had the time.

But, what I always enjoyed more than drowning myself in these sensations was for me to share those sensations with someone else…

We were nearing the end of setting up camp, and one thing was on my mind. When we were flying into the forest to find a decent spot, I noticed something a little bit beyond the border of the forest. The others hadn't noticed, of course, all busy with their own things… but I noticed, and the image wouldn't leave my mind for anything.

The second both Katara and I were done with our part of setting up camp, I quickly and silently grabbed her by the wrist and gently tugged on it slightly. She opened her mouth to say something, but I just gave her a look that asked her to be quiet. She nodded, and I motioned for her to follow me. We both quickly and quietly ran through the trees, hoping that Sokka wouldn't notice. We knew Toph would, but I saw her grin at us as we ran past, and I knew for a fact that she wouldn't care.

We were quite a ways away from our camp before Katara spoke up. "Aang, where are we going?" She was obviously extremely curious, but happy none the less.

"Sorry Katara. I can't tell you that. It would ruin the surprise." I said, looking back at her with a grin.

"Oh, come on Aang. Just tell me…" She gave me a mock sad look, her large eyes shining. Her 'puppy dog look' always tore at my heart. I almost told her after a few seconds of it, but shook myself out of it.

"Sorry, no can do. But, I'm positive you'll like it."

Content with the answer, she let it slide, her expression now filled with excitement and curiosity.

We were nearing our destination. I slowed down a bit, now right next to her. I took her hand in mine, lacing my fingers through hers, noticing the faint blush raise on her cheeks, and knowing that a blush to match rose on mine. I gave her hand a slight tug, tilting my head slightly to the side to signal that we should pick up our pace a bit. We did, now at a bit more than a jog. Be burst through the last of the dense trees, and jogged into the decently sized field that lay there.

At first, they were scarce, but the farther away, it was obvious that there were more. Thousands and thousands of little flowers grew here, making it seem that the field was covered in a thick layer or whitish-pink snow. The wind blew by gently, making all the flowers move in a wave. Fluidly… like water.

I felt Kataras hand slip out of mine. I turned to look at her, slightly confused, hoping that she wasn't angry. Instead, I noticed that she was smiling. This in itself made my insides flutter, enjoying her reaction. She silently mouthed one word: 'Wow'. This made me feel even better, and I had a feeling that I was practically glowing.

"Come on…" I said with smile, jumping a bit before I ran through the field, her only a few feet behind me.

For quite some time, we were just running through the flowers, laughing and smiling. We had both made fools of ourselves on more than one occasion while doing this: maybe she fell down a few times, or maybe I tripped over my own feet while running. It didn't matter to either of us. The other would simply laugh good-naturedly, and help the other up. We were completely comfortable here; immersed in nature. There was nothing to bother us, no one to judge us, and not a care in the world other than what the other was doing. There were simply the sounds of nature guiding us through it all.

There was no other place I'd rather be right now, and no one I would rather share a place like this with.

Soon, we started to become tired. The sun was already starting to disappear a bit behind the tall forest. We didn't care though. I simply fell onto my back into the flowers, sighing as I looked up towards the sky. Katara did the same right next to me. We lay like that for quite a while, just on our backs, watching as the color of the sky changed as the sun went down.

I noticed as she turned towards me. I turned my head towards her, and the rest of my body soon followed. She grabbed hold of one of my hands, and at the same time I took her other with my free one. Our fingers just naturally laced together, and we both lightly smiled at each other. I touched my forehead to hers, and I heard her laugh silently, that familiar blush once again creeping up on her cheeks. We didn't kiss, and I doubt the thought even really crossed her mind. In my mind, I felt as though a kiss would ruin the moment.

We just lay there, the space between us still occupied by our intertwined hands, and we just stared in to each other eyes in silence, unmoving. I don't even know how long it was we stayed there.

All I know is we stayed there, and didn't say a single word. The look in her eyes said everything, and I knew that mine said the same. Everything that was left unsaid by our eyes was taken elsewhere: into the gentle breeze that ruffled the flowers and far away branches, the soft songs of animals in the distance, and the gentle flutter of an insects wings.

The sounds all around us, no matter how subtle, screamed our unsaid feelings to the heavens, as if nature itself knew.


End file.
